A Very Queer Christmas
by lady laurannia
Summary: NOW COMPLETE! It's Christmas time for the Gravi gang. Things get crazy when Shu and Eiri are chased by reporters, end up at Mitsou and Hasanuma's, and the rest of the Gravi gang shows up too!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok I know it's summer and nowhere near christmas time, but.. I'm finally done with school, and I'm bored beyond belief already...lol I had the beginning chapters of this up a loooong time ago, but now you are all going to get the whole thing! And Eiri might be kinda OOC at some points, but I don't know... PEACE :)

_italics thoughts_

A very Queer Christmas- ch. 1

Amidst all the falling snow, shops, and colored lights, people rushed about doing there shopping. Groups of kids and young women giggled and chatted; happy couples strolled around, hand in hand. And one certain couple was getting alot of attention...

"Damn holiday. What's the point of christmas... Just makes everyone all giddy and... nice. And you are the worst!" Eiri Yuki exclaimed, staring down at his lover.

Shuichi blinked up at him. "Yuki, you don't like christmas? But it's such a nice holiday! All the pretty lights, and the snow, and the neat toys..." His eyes got all glassy; Eiri sighed.

"You are such an idiot! Are you 9 or 19? Christmas is an excuse for people to buy shit and pretend to care about people...It's all bullshit." He took a drag on his cigarette, waiting for Shu's pouting and whining.

"Yukiiiiiii! How can you say that? YOu care about me, right? YOu love me! Come on, it's our first Christmas together. Let's do something Christmasy!" Shu yelled, causing more people to stare. Eiri meanwhile had stopped in his tracks, as he realized Shu was right.

_'Oh my God. It is our first Christmas...Wow time really does fly when you're in love.. In love? WIth a pink haired little punk...But I do love him, can't live without him..'_ Out loud he snarled,

"Baka! Shut the hell up. Quit saying my name so loud and quit yelling so loud. Someone is going to recognized us."

Shuichi looked hurt, then smiled. He grabbed Yuki's hand, then decided that wasn't good enough, so he wrapped his arm around Yuki's waist.

"I Love you so much!" Shu bubbled. The two were stopped at a corner, and with the snow gently falling, the light shining on them, and Shu's eyes glittering, the moment was magic. Eiri even had to admit that Shu looked adorable.

_'And this is why we're together, why I let him stay, why I let him into my heart.. my perfect angel, Shuichi.'_ He thought A small smile crept across his lips, and he bent down kissing Shuichi. Shuichi leaned into the kiss, wrapping both arms around his lover. The two stood there, under the lights and falling snow, happy for once, and very much in love..More importantly, they had their privacy...

At least they did until about 10 cameras flashed, and they heard squeals of delight. The two pulled apart, Shu looked disappointed, while Eiri looked furious.

"Ohmygod! It is Shuichi and Eiri!"

"EEEK! They are too cute!"

"That picture will make a great front page!"

"Try and get an interview..." One of the reporters said.

At those words, both Shuichi and Eiri turned away, getting a face full of eager fans. Shu seemed scared, and clung closer to Yuki. Eiri was really pissed now.

"God damn it! Can't you idiots find someone else to harass? DOn't you have anything better to do with your time? What the hell is wrong with all of you! Shu and I aren't that big of a news story..and go annoy some other singer! I can't even kiss my boyfriend in public anymore..." Eiri yelled, totally unaware that the news was taping for a segment on the holiday shopping, and had just caught the two of them. WIth one last glare at everyone, Eiri grabbed Shuichi and they took off.

"And that was the famous couple, Eiri Yuki and Shuichi Shindo, out enjoying the holiday cheer..." The reporters voice faded away, and as it did, millions of people everywhere sat there stunned. SInce when had Eiri been so open about being in love with Shuichi?

Over at NG Studios, no one could believe it. Tohma had thrown a surprise Christmas party, so everyone was there. They had all been waiting for Shuichi, but the TV had solved the problem of where he was.

"Was that..seriously..my brother?" Mika asked, looking slightly sick. Tohma snorted and nodded his head. Tatsuha and Ryuichi were laughing hysterically, as was K.

"Those two! They always know how to give us a sales boost!" K said cheerfully. Hiro rolled his eyes. "Man, Shu's going to be impossible now..." Fujisaki just sat there, not really sure what to say or do.

And several blocks from NG, Shuichi's newfound friends of Hasanuma and Mitsou sat snuggling on their couch, watching the highly amusing couple.

"Aww that is so cute! Eiri admitted his true feelings for Shuichi, and on live national TV" Mitsou said.

"Yea well, I bet he didn't realize it...Eiri's going to kick himself later. But it was sweet to hear Eiri say that stuff.. He even called his Shu." Hasanuma pulled Mitsou closer and kissed him. "I love you, Mitsou, my Mitsou." Hasanuma cooed, an evil grin on his face.

"Uh-oh..." Mistous said, looking a bit scared, as Hasanuma pulled him onto his lap...And the front door flew up.

"What the-" Mitsou asked.

"Mikuni!" Hasanuma yelled.

The shinto priest paid no attention to him. "Did you see that? I thought Eiri was my lover..kicked to the curb again...he's as bad as you Hasanuma! At least I still have little Mitsou.."

Hasanuma jumped up, facing Mikuni. "You have who? That happens to be my boytoy..."

"Can't we share? I'm lonely..." Mikuni pouted.

"Share? Are you crazy? Mitsou isn't a dog.."

Meanwhile, back to Shuichi and Yuki, who managed to sneak down a side street for a few minutes..

"Yuki! You called me you boyfriend! ANd you called me Shu! On live national TV! Oh Yuki!" Shu gushed and glomped his poor lover.

"baka, get off. I know I know...stop reminding I just said all that on live TV..." Eiri growled. "Come here, punk...look, Shuichi. I know I'm not exactly the nicest person, but well, I do love you..." he said slowly.

Shuichi giggled. "Yuki, I know you do! And you're usually nice to me...kinda. If I-" Shuichi didn't get to finish his thought, as the rabid fans had finally found them.

"There they are!"

"After them, quick!"

The two took off, Eiri pulling Shuichi after him. "Damn them! And you didn't want to take t he car.." Eiri muttered. "Aren't we close to that one kids house? The freak that sees ghosts or whatever?" He asked.

"Mitosu?" Shuichi said blankly. "Oh yea! We are. Let's go there. Wow you're so smart Yuki!"

"Yea whatever, brat..."

Twenty minutes later, the two were knocking on Mitsou's door. Mitsou cautiously opened the door. "Oh, Shuichi! And Eiri..nice to see you guys. Umm, come on in, just ah be careful." Shuichi bounced in the door, Eiri following slowly.

"Hasanuma, I thought you had a boyfriend?" Eiri said, seeing Hasanuma lying on top of Mikuni. "Not much for hiding it eh?"

Hasanuma jumped up. "I was trying to murder him! And I know I have a boyfriend!"

"Whatever.. but try a gun next time, they work better." Yuki smirked, sitting down. Shuichi plopped onto his lap, all smiles.

Mikuni pouted. "You would know all about using guns to kill people wouldn't you Eiri?" Eiri glared at him.

Mitsou stared at everyone, confused. "So you two hiding here or what?" He asked. Neither Shuichi or Eiri replied.

Hasanuma gave a slight cough. "I think they are a bit busy.." he nodded at the couch, where the two were making out..and a little more. "Not on my couch! First door on the left.." he yelled at them, as Yuki and Shuichi quickly got up to continue their fun in privacy.

"Don't you dare bother us!" Eiri demanded. The other 3 nodded, afraid of Eiri's temper...

Back at NG, no one could hold of Shuichi, or Eiri.

"Well, where could they have gone? Eiri isn't one for just leaving.." Tohma mused. No one else said anything, they were still awed by Eiri.

Hiro smiled. "What about Mitsou and Hasnamua's place? Most people don't even know who they are..And Shuichi adores Mitsou..." He said.

"I wonder...Why not? It's as good a place as any." Tohma said with a shrug.

"Fine, whatever. I just wanted to make sure my brother isn't dead..or kidnapped by fans." Mika growled, sounding alot like Yuki.

Ryu was spinning in circles, chanting, "Car ride, car ride, we're going on a car ride!" Tatsuha pulled him out, and the rest followed...

"Is Eiri here or not?" Mika demanded as soon as the door opened. She stared at Hasanuma, realizing he didn't have clothes on. "Oh, umm sorry. We're just looking for Shuichi and Eiri..."

Hasanuma rolled his eyes. "No really? Just give me second...Hey Mitsou, put something on!" he yelled over his shoulders. He walked back inside, leaving the door open.

"Shall we?" said Tohma, who boldly went in.

"Hey Mitsou. Shuichi around?" Hiro asked the blonde.

Mitsou laughed. "Well he is here..but umm.. I don't think Eiri is done with him yet..." Hiro laughed.

"Ryu, lets get comfy... " Tatsuha said, spotting the couch. The two were soon busy. K and Mikuni were talking, and they seemed to know one another. Hiro and Fujisaki sat on the floor and turned on the TV. Tohma and Mika disappeared into the kitchen, where Hasanuma was busy cooking.

"Hey guys. Sorry about Eiri not being out..you know him..I feel bad for Shuichi... " He frowned. "If I had known we were throwing a party, I would have planned better.."

Tohma sighed. "Sorry about that Hasanuma. We were having a Christmas party ourselves, then we saw the news..everyone wanted to come..Want some help?" Without waiting for an answer, Tohma began helping. "God they are so loud...Impossible to control when we all get together.."

"Shuichi and Ryuichi by themselves are hard to control, much less adding everyone else..." Mika trailed off, as everyone got silent in the living room.

"Will you all shut the hell up! I told you to shut up before!" Eiri roared. Mika went to the doorway and looked out.

Eiri was standing there, his hair messy, his eyes on fire and a bed sheet wrapped around him.

"Yukiiiii! Come back here, I'm cold.." Shuichi's voice floated from the bedroom. Eiri gave them all one last look of death and disappeared.

The last thing they heard before the door closed was Eiri saying, "Brat! You wanted this..."

Me: I promise I will update soon!

Shu: yea!

Eiri: Good..you're so lazy.

Me: Yuki, shut up, you can't met deadlines to save your life!

Ryu: Sparkly! Please review

Tohma: Why am I in this story? I'm not crazy...or gay

Me: So? You're Tohma...it wouldn't be a Gravi fic without you.

Tohma: Thanks...

Tatsuha: What about me? I feel left out now..

Me: Go kiss Ryu, then you won't feel left out

Tatsuha: Ok!

K: Shall I just shoot everyone, miss author?

Me: Umm, not now..maybe when I finish the story you can..

K: Great!

Me: Ahhh! Someone get me out of here:)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello. I'm back with another chapter, but it's weird and the characters might be a little OOC... Anyhoot, if you all want me to continue this, please review! I don't care what they say, as long as I know you guys want to read more, I am happy. So, please please PLEASE review! Thanks:)

Chapter 2:

Mika was the first to break the silence. "Does anyone think he'll realize we were all here? Guys?" She asked again when she got no answer. She looked around the room in disgust.

Hiro and Fujisaki had left at some point, though Mika couldn't blame them, K and Mikuni were sitting on the couch, staring at each other for no reason; Ryu and Tatsuha were making out on the floor, and Hasanuma and Mitsou were also making out. Mika looked helplessly at her husband.

"This is what I get for marrying into a family full of gay guys..." Tohma muttered. "OK, that's enough! Aren't there things called bedrooms for this type of activity?" he asked.

Hasanuma unglued himself from his lover to nod. "Umm let's see..Mika and Tohma can have the spare bedroom, Mitsou and I can share our bedroom with Ryu and Tatsuha, so K and Mikuni can have the living room." The others nodded, and they all hurried off to have some fun, though not nearly as much as Eiri and Shu...

Back in the bedroom Eiri and Shuichi were were, the two were lying in each others arms, totally wiped out.

"God Shu, I never knew you had it in you..I guess I did teach you a thing or two.." Eiri said softly, running his hands through his lover's hair.

"Yea..Yuki..my Yuki.." Shuichi mumbled happily. Neither one said anything else, they were content to lay with each other, taking comfort in each others presence.

_That little brat is good...and I do truly love him..Damn Christmas cheer.._ Eiri thought to himself. he smiled suddenly, remembering the look on Mika's face when he had come out.

A few hours later, Shuichi got up and yawned. "Yuki, Yuki, are you awake?" He asked.

"Now I am. What do you want brat?" Eiri growled.

"Nothing..what time is it?" Shu asked. "It looks dark out."

Eiri rolled his eyes. "Probably because it's only 1 in the morning..." He smiled slyly. "Well, now that I'm awake, I really don't want to go back to sleep..." And without another word, he kissed Shuichi, who melted and let Eiri have his way...

The next morning, everyone was gathered in the living room again, all wondering if Eiri and Shuichi would finally come out of the bedroom. A voice floated down the hallway, singing.

"Yuki loves me, Yuki L-O-V-E-S me, cuz he's all mine!"

"Baka! Shut the hell up. And hurry up, you take longer than Mika to get ready..." Eiri growled at his pink haired brat. "Aren't you hungry?"

Shuichi stopped to stare at Eiri. "Yea...hungry for food." Eiri smirked, and the group in the living room laughed as well.

The two finally made there way to the living room, finding everyone staring at them.

"Well, well looks like big bro has finally come out..and look, poor Shuichi isn't dead." Tatsuha said.

Mika snorted. "It's about time you came out here..No wonder your editor has such trouble getting your stories on time..."

Shuichi, who was totally oblivious to the conversation, burst out, "Are we having a party? I like parties!"

"Me too!" Ryuichi squealed. "Tohma's here, and me, and Tatsuha, and K! And Mitsou and Hasanuma of course, but they live here!" The two started dancing in circles. "But Shu, Kumagoro says you're all tired and stuff, and its all Eiri's fault.. I don't understand..." Ryu pouted like a child. Before Shuichi could say anything, Eiri gave his opinion.

"It was not all my fault. You 32 year old freak! And your one to talk about being tired, Tatsuha is only 17, and he looks ready to pass out! Go fuck your bunny Ryuichi.." Tohma let out a little laugh at that, but Mika just scowled.

"Thanks Eiri, you're such a big help..." Eiri merely smiled at her.

"Who's fucking rabbits? And can I have one?" K asked, coming into the living room from the kitchen.

"Um, nevermind the rabbits K..weren't you and Mikuni making us breakfast?" Tohma asked.

K looked uncomfortable suddenly. "Well, umm you see, we were but well, ah..."

His words were cut short by Mikuni. "I miss you, my crazy gun carrying american!"

"And I miss all of you..Oh hello!" Hasanuma said, coming out of the kitchen. "Glad to see you two are still alive." he nodded at Eiri and Shuichi.

"Hey are you guys having fun without me?" Tatsuha demanded. "That's not possible! But why don't we all scoot off to Hasanuma's room?" He suggested. They all agreed, so they disappeared off to the bedroom.

"Bye bye!" Ryu called, his eyes sparkling. Eiri looked faintly amused, as did Shuichi.

"I I think I'm going to be sick..What the hell is wrong with them!" Mika asked. Eiri shrugged. Tohma laughed, taking everything in stride.

"Right, well I believe Mika and I will go back to our own house, now that we know Eiri and Shuichi are fine.. Have fun you two!" Tohma said with a small smile.

Shuichi jumped up suddenly. "Tohma, wait! You and Mika are invited to our Christmas party! Please come." Tohma looked surprised, and glanced at Eiri, as did Mika.

"Damn brat..yea fine whatever..The house is half-trashed already.." Eiri muttered.

Mika glared at him. "And why would your spotless house be half-trashed?" She asked sweetly. Eiri frowned down at Shuichi, who had climbed onto his lap.

"I love you Yuki! You're the greatest." Shu gushed. Eiri took a drag on his cigarette and shrugged.

"Whatever you say baka." Though he tried to sound cold as he said that, Tohma noticed the love in his eyes. he sighed.

_They really do love each other...And Eiri's changed, but not because of me..But because of Shuichi, the pink-haired hyperactive brat.._ Thinking that, Tohma sighed again, realizing the truth.

"Jealous?" Mika asked.

"No, I just realized that Shuichi really does hold Eiri's heart, and that he needs him, not me..." Tohma replied.

Mika smiled and kissed him. "You are so sweet..."

Back at Hasanuma's, Eiri and Shuichi were still sitting on the couch. Eiri looked happy, a rarity even for Shuichi to see.

"Hey Yuki, are Hasanuma, Mitsou, Ryu, Tatsuha, K and Mikuni really in the bedroom together?"

Eiri gave a sly smile. "Shall we go find out?" He asked picking Shuichi up and carrying him off to the bedroom.

"I love you Yuki.."

Eiri gave a chuckle. "I love me too..."

Me: Shock! Eiri actually laughed! lol I'm so evil to leave it there...hehe I'm very dirty minded, so sorry...actually I'm not sorry, but whatever. I'm having so much fun!

Eiri: really, I couldn't tell..

Shu: Yuki! be nice, or she won't write anymore.

Eiri: Damn, that would be bad, because then I couldn't do this to you...or this..or mmmm this...

Shu: Yukiiiiiii!

Me: I'll leave that last bit up to your imaginations!

Tohma: Please review! I want to know what happens..Eiri has something extra special planned...so REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: well hello, it is I, the great lady Laurannia! lol anyhoot, I present you all with chapter 3 of this terribly random, nonsense filled story... And here's a warning for all of you, this chapter is like nothing but yaoi...I have such a dirty mind...lol enjoy :)

Chapter 3

Shuichi heard a weird click-clack sound in his dream. 'Why am I dreaming about horses? Oh wait..I'm awake.' Shu said to himself. He sat up with a yawn, and looked around. 'Why are there so many people in here? Oh yea..last night.' Shuichi gave a smile as he remembered the night's activities...

When Shu and Eiri had walked into Hasanuma's bedroom, Mitsou and Hasanuma were rather busy. Tatshuah and Ryuichi were trying to catch each other, so they were climbing all over the bed. Hasanuma seemed to enjoy the two crawling on him, but Mitsou looked scared. K and Mikuni were doing god only knew what in a corner..

"well this is certainly a sight..Tatsuha, what are you doing? I thought I taught you better than that."

"hey bro." Tatshua said, sounding drunk.

Hasanuma unglued himself from Mitsou to greet the two. " And look who deiced to join us..." Mitsou, finally unpinned, was trying to get up. "Not so fast." he shot at his boytoy. "Shuichi, come join us, we could use you.."

"The only using Shuichi will be me. Got that?" Eiri growled, glaring at everyone. "I don't like to share.." Shu giggled at that, and Eiri gave him a kiss.

"Tatshua, I told, you're doing that wrong! You're going to wind up killing Ryuichi, not that I'd care but...Let me show you how its done.." And with that, he ripped of Shuichi's clothes and pushed him onto the bed, and did a bit of showing off...Shuichi was on cloud 9...

So that was how the night started...After a few hours, things started getting really wild. Several pairs of handcuffs were found, and wipped cream. K came up with the idea of using chocolate sauce as well.

"We need chocolate! It's yummy!" K shouted.

"Um I don't have any left..I um yea used it.." Hasanuma said guiltily.

Eiri rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll go get some..Baka stay here and don't get raped by these idiots..Touch him and you're a dead man Hasanuma." Eiri growled.

As soon as the door closed, Tatsuha and Hasanuma pounced on Shuichi, and were soon fighting over him.

"Hasanuma, come on I want Shu!"

"Let me get him first! I never get to see Shu..Besides, you're Eiri's brother, so you can go see him whenever. I can't!" Hasanuma said. Tatsuha didn't respond, he merely grabbed Shuichi and kissed him. Hasanuma started playing with Shuichi, who was not really enjoying any of the attention...

"Can you two stop it! I'm not a slut ya know...I'm Yuki's, and besides, you know he drives like a maniac, he could be back at any moment. What's he going to do when he sees you two all over me?" Shu demanded.

Tatshua let go of him immediately, Hasanuma sighed and did the same thing.

"You're right about bro..Ryu darling, get off Mitsou and come to me!"

Ryu looked up and bounced over. "I'll be glad to come to you. Mitsou isn't much fun..he's like a girl, a very timid girl.."

Hasanuma growled, "I heard that bunny-boy! I love my Mitsou. get over here." he demanded of his lover. Minutes later, the door opened, Eiri coming in chocolate sauce in hand.

"Let's have some real fun.." he a gave a wicked grin, shoved Shu down on the bed, and handcuffed him...

"Ah Yuki, wait no, Mmmm." Shuichi said, happy that his lover was giving him all the attention, even if it did hurt from time to time..

And that was why, a few hours later, in which Shuichi had some very kinky things done to him by Yuki, he was lying in bed arms around Mitsou, and Hasanuma on his other side. Poor Mitsou had been so scared, when K, Mikuni and Tatshua all went after him and practically gang-banged him. Hasanuma had missed it, as he had been trying to get Shuichi while Eiri was in the bathroom. Shuichi had heard all the shouting, and grabbed Mitsou, which caught Hasanuma's attention.

"Hey what were you 3 doing with my boy? Go have fun with each other or something.." Hasanuma yelled. The 3 shrugged and disappeared, to do who knows what. Ryu went over by them as well.

Poor Shuichi was feeling lonely, when someone came up behind him and put their arms around him.

"Looking for me?" Eiri asked in Shu's ear.

"Yuki! I love you..." Shu sighed, snuggling closer to his lover. Eiri didn't push him away for once, instead he kissed him. When the kiss became longer and deeper, Shuichi caught on.

"Again? Yuki.."

Eiri raised an eyebrow at him. "I thought you had boundless amounts of energy. You're hyperactive enough for a 5 year old...Put that energy to a good use for once." he whispered. Shuichi smiled, and let his lover have his way with him...

Shuichi must have fallen asleep shortly after that, as it was now morning. He got up and followed the click-clacking to the kitchen, realizing that it was someone typing. Sitting at the kitchen table was Yuki, his laptop open and his fingers flying across the keys.

"Hey brat." He said, turning to see who had come in. Shuichi pouted.

"So, it's back to calling me a brat? We have one night of amazing sex and then you go back to being a bastard?" he asked.

"Yea. Now shut up, I have to finish this chapter..Shuichi." he growled, as Shu tickled his ear.

"Do you really need to finish that chapter..." Without waiting for answer, Shu kissed him, long and hard. Eiri took the hint and closed down the computer.

"Fine. But come on, we aren't staying here...Baka! let's go." Eiri pulled Shuichi out the door, and the two went home.

Back at their house, there were a million phone messages, all from Tohma. Eiri deleted them all without listening to one. Just as the two were getting comfy, the phone rang. "Damn it." Eiri muttered. "Hello? Yes Tohma, we just got home..No, they are still at Hasanuma's..No I don't know where Hiro and Fujisaki went..No Shu is not coming to work, nor is anyone else..No you can't talk to him..Do you really want to know the reason..yes Tohma were having sex, or we were trying to..." Eiri hung up, unplugged the phone and turned to his Shuichi. "So where were we?" He gave Shuichi a kiss, and the two continued to have their fun...

Me: Eeek! I'm so dirty minded...

Eiri: Yea I'd say. What do you do all day, sit around and watch gay porn?

Me and Shu: YUKI! Dont say that.

Me: And no, I don't, I'm just perverted.

Eiri: Whatever. Brat get over here

Me: Hey Yuki, where'd you learn all your sex stuff?

Eiri: Not telling a soul

Me: Meanie

Tatshua: Bro that's cold. Where's Ryu?

Me: he's over there(points)

Tatshua: Thanks!

Hiro: Glad I didnt stay at that house

Fujisaki: Me too..Your place is so nice...I love your bed..I mean

Me: Ah-ha! So that's were you two went...hehe

Hiro: Shit, what have we done?

What have we done indeed...lol I'm corrupting the youth of America, and I love it! yay for Gravitation! Peace :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello! I know it's been a few days..i'm so bad at updating...anyhoot, I know I have Christmas in the title of this, and yes, it tis Christmas, finally! This chapter is actually more sweet than perverted, so keeny-chan be happy, as always, have fun, watch out for my randomness and enjoy!

chapter 4

"Yukiiiii! Wake-up! Yuki it's Christmas!" Shuichi shouted in his lover's face. "Yuki?"

Eiri got up with a groan. "What the hell do you mean it's Christmas? It's only Christmas eve, eve meaning night. Baka."

Shuichi pouted. "But..but it's Christmas eve day! We have to get ready for our party! You have to help!" He called over his shoulder, as he sped off to the bathroom.

"Oh great..Why did I agree to this insane party again?" Eiri asked no one in particular.

"Because you love Shuichi, no matter how odd that still sounds..." Tohma said, coming into the bedroom. He surveyed the room with a look of slight disgust. "Eiri, you're usually so neat...Do you two do that many nightly activities?"

Eiri narrowed his eyes and glared at Tohma. "Yes. And Shuichi doesn't know what a dresser is, I swear...How'd you get in here anyway?"

Tohma laughed. "I made myself a spare key when Shuichi was practicing one day..SPeaking of him, he asked me to come over and help..." He walked back out of the bedroom, and headed for the kitchen. Eiri didn't think much of it, he was too used to Tohma appearing everywhere to really care. Instead, he went into the bathroom to join Shuichi in the shower...

Half an hour later, the two came out. Shuichi ran into the living room, saw Ryu and squealed.

"Ryu! You're here too? Did you come to help?"

Ryu nodded. "Yea! I came to make your boring apartment all sparkly! Sparkly sparkly..." Eiri shook his head and headed for the kitchen. 'I need a drink...' he thought to himself. He walked in, walked out and came back in. "Tohma, please tell me I'm dreaming. Please. That is not all my booze you're dumping out is it? How do you.."

"Eiri, alcohol is the last thing we need at this party..Considering what happened at Hasanuma's the other day...I'd really hate to see you all drunk...So yes, no booze for you.." Tohma explained, rather like a mother.

"Fine. Just great." Eiri snapped. "Then I'm going out for a walk..and like 10 cigarettes.." Tohma nodded, and continued his dirty work.

Shuichi and Ryuichi were having a blast decorating the living room. There were paper chains all over the place, and bows, sheets of wrapping paper, and glitter everywhere. The two singers were, of course, singing Christmas carols as they decorated.

"Yay! Sparkly. Shuichi's house is all sparkly now!" Ryuichi sang, spinning in circles. Shuichi laughed, and danced with him. Neither one heard Tohma come in.

"Eiri is going to kill you Shuichi..you know that, right?" He asked. Both singers jumped. "Sorry." Tohma said with a chuckle.

Shuichi turned towards him. "Yea, I know. But then I'll kiss him, and we'll make out..I mean make up." He said with a blush.

"Aww Shu, you're so cute!" Ryu bubbled. "Hey we forgot the mistletoe! Let's put it..right here!" Ryuichi said, placing it where everyone had to walk. Tohma smiled.

"Good spot Ryu."

"No, that's a horrible spot. What the hell did you two do to my living room?" Eiri yelled. "Look at this crap!"

"Yukiiiii! It's not crap. It's sparkly! And pretty, and..." Shuichi said, tears gathering in his eyes.

"Baka! Do you cry about everything?" Eiri gave Shu a kiss and walked off. "I have to go start cooking...Tohma get over here and help."

"Coming Eiri." Tohma followed Eiri to the kitchen, where the two started the long process of cooking Christmas dinner...

4 hours later, everyone was there. Hasanuma and Mitsou had been the first to arrive, followed by K and Mikuni. Mika and Tatsuha showed up, making Ryu all the more hyper...Hiro showed up with Fujisaki clinging to him, taking everyone by surprise.

"What?" the two had demanded.

Shuichi was the first one to ask about them. "Umm Hiro, I thought you were straight?"

"Yea well, stuff happens...Hang out with gay people enough and you start to realize..." Hiro said.

Shuichi, clueless as ever, asked, "Um realize what?" Hiro laughed.

"Man you are so dumb!" He said, making everyone laugh. Everyone was having fun, laughing and joking around, when Eiri came came out.

"Dinner is ready, so get your butts in here and eat!" He yelled.

"Eiri, you are supposed to be more polite when you say that.." Mika said.

Tohma laughed. "Eiri? Polite? Don't kid yourself Mika..I suspect the only reason we are having this party is because of Shuichi and his abilities..." Shuichi blushed.

"Wow this looks good. I'm starving!" K said, breaking the tension in the room. Everyone sat down to eat, and no one was disappointed by the food.

After the delicious feast, they all went back to the living room, to watch TV, cuddle and sleep. No one was saying much of anything, until Hiro spoke up.

"You know, I never used to understand Shuichi's relationship with Eiri. Then I fell in love with Fujisaki, or rather, I realized I had always loved him. Love is weird, you know?"

Tatsuha nodded. "Yea..." He looked down at his Ryuichi, who was sleeping in his lap. "I used to think that I just worshiped Ryu..but I love him..." After that, no one said anything, as they were all reflecting on the words and the power of love.

Eiri, whom everyone thought was sleeping, got up. "Love is werid..It's makes you see things you don't always want to..It can hurt you..or..." he gazed down at Shu, and smiled. "Or heal you..." he whispered. Eiri gently pushed Shuichi off him. Before anyone realized what happened, Eiri was down on one knee, holding open a box with a gorgeous gold band in it. He looked up at Shuichi, his eyes somber.

"Shuichi Shindo, will you marry me?" The room gave a gasp, and they all sat there stunned.

Me: Oh I'm so evil! hahahaha!

Shu: Aww..Yuki loves me!

Eiri: You really are evil, you know that, right? You better update this crap!

Shu: Yuki, it isn't crap! You just proposed to me?

Eiri: So what?

Tatsuha: Bro, I don't think anyone will ever understand you...

Tohma: Review! Or else...

Ryuichi: That was sparkly! Yay!

Me: Till next time guys, Peace!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: omg! I am so so so so soooooo sorry that I never finished this fic! I totally love this story too..I just never remembered that I had it...But recently, gay marriage was banned in my state, and that really pissed me off!! it's so wrong and hurtful and grrrrrr! Where's K when you need him...Anyhoot, here's my take on the ever popular Yuki/Shu wedding! Enjoy!

Shuichi nervously paced around the room. He was finally getting married, to his beloved Yuki! But Shu was also scared to death..what if something went wrong? What if Yuki left him standing at the alter? What if-

"Man, would you stop! It's your wedding day! Be happy." Hiro said, shaking his head at his friend.

"Hiroooo! What if something goes wrong? What if the ring gets lost, or Yuki leaves me, or the place blows up..."Shu cried hysterically.

"Baka. Mika has the ring, so it's not going to get lost, why the hell would I leave you, and if this place blows up, Tohma will kill like a thousand people." Yuki said from the door, a cigarette in his hand, and eying Shuichi with pleasure.

His little brat was dressed in a pure white 3 piece suit, specially tailored to fit him..And it showed off every curve and detail of the pink-haired singers body. Yuki suddenly wondered if the suit was appropriate, with all the fans that would be attending...

Shuichi suddenly realized Yuki was there, and went even more spastic. "Yukiii! Don't look at me! The groom isn't supposed to see the bride before the wedding! Now our marriage is ruined!" Shuichi wailed. Yuki rolled his eyes.

"How can you be so calm!!! And stop smoking! I don't want the taste of smoke when I kiss you as my husband."

"Shindo, please calm down...Don't upset yourself so much..You're acting like Mika on our wedding day..." Tohma said from the door. "Eiri, you look so handsome..I'm jealous that I'm not the one marring you..." He said is jokingly, but catching the evil death glare from Shuichi, Tohma made a quick escape.

"I'll just go and make sure everything is in order...Hiroisho, why don't you come with me. let's give them some time.." Without waiting for an answer, Tohma pulled Hiro from the room, leaving Shu and Yuki.

Yuki flopped down in a chair, looking utterly relaxed. Shuichi was still pacing, looking crazed and and anxious. Yuki watched his lover for a few minutes, before growling at him to stop.

"Shu, calm down. This is our day..and no matter what happens, we will be together..got it?" He asked, glaring at him. Shuichi didn't seem to hear him, so Yuki grabbed him and pulled him onto his lap. "There. Now stop it. I mean it...I love you Shu..." And with that, Yuki leaned down and kissed Shuichi...Which lead to the two getting undressed, and Eiri forcing Shuichi to the floor...

"What the hell? Can't you two wait till after you're married? You guys fuck like rabbits..." A voice said from above the pair.

Neither one answered, instead Shuichi came, screaming Yuki's name, and Yuki himself collapsed next to his lover. Eiri turned his head, to find himself staring up at Tatsuha.

"Ever heard of knocking? And so what if we just had sex, Shu needed to be calmed down...Fucking him is the best way to make that happen..."

Tatsuha looked from one to the other, but before he could say anything, Mika came storming in, followed by a curious Hasanuma and Mitsou.

"Eiri! what the hell is your problem? Your wedding starts in 20 minutes! And where are you? Screwing your husband..do you realize that half the guests just heard you two? It's a disgrace!" She thundered.

"Yea well...we're in love, we have sex..what's the big deal?" Eiri asked.

"You little...Is there anywhere you haven't had sex..."

Shuichi yawned and answered.." I don't think we've done it in a girls bathroom..." Eiri chuckled, amazed at all the places they had done it.

"We did it in a girls bathroom..It was kinda fun..we had such a large audience..remember Mitsou?" Hasanuma said, reminiscing with a smile on his face. Mitsou blushed, causing Hasanuma to grab him in a hug. Mika looked from one pair to the other.

"What is it with you fairy boys! You're all insane! Now come on! You have wedding to attend!" Mika yelled.. Everyone nodded and left...The big day had arrived...

Walking out, Shuichi was amazed at the number of people who had shown up.. Granted, he had made the news of their wedding public, but that was because he knew his fans, and Yuki's too, fully supported the couple. Shuichi had wanted to thank them for that support, and what better way to do that then to have a very public wedding.

"Omg, this is like a dream come true!" Shuichi squealed. Ryu just laughed. Shuichi's parents weren't there, because his sister had won some award or something, and his parents had to be there. They had called to apologize, and promised to watch it on TV..

"This is so pretty! I'm so happy for you Shu! You're going to come to mine and Tatsuha's wedding, right?" Ryuichi asked, eyes shinning. Shuichi didn't answer, his eyes and attention were on Yuki...

"I now pronounce you life partners! Now make all these rabid fans happy and kiss!" Tatsuha said with a flourish. Eiri rolled his eyes, then turned to Shu, pure love in his eyes..And they kissed like there was no tomorrow...

Afterwards, there was a party, but only for friends and family. Tatusha, Ryu, Tohma, Mika, K, Sakano, Hiro, Fujisaki, Hasanuma, Mitsou and Mikuni were all partying hard. Though, with the exception of Hiro and Fujisaki, it wasn't so much partying hard as screwing hard...The party somehow had turned into a free love fest...

"Umm, hey Hiro, want to go somewhere people aren't screwing their brains out?"

Hiro looked around the room, unbelieving that their manager was that flexible, and that the president of NG had a fetish like that..It was scary..

"Yes please, let's go..." the two quickly left, not that anyone cared.

At one point, Tohma realized that Eiri was missing, and called attention to the fact.

"Has anyone seen Eiri or Shuichi?" Everyone stared at him, at least everyone who could tilt their head to see him did.

"Ummmmmmm" Was the collective response.

K rolled his eyes, amazed at the stupidity of these people. "Do you really think those two would stay here? Yuki is reminding Shuichi that he owns him..body and soul..Besides, Yuki would have killed anyone of us that so much as looked at his beloved Shu wrong..." Everyone agreed, and went back to their own fun. Meanwhile...

Yuki and Shuichi were at the park...Their park. The park where they had met, where fate had intervened in both of their lives...It was a beautiful day, yet no one was around.

"Where is everyone? It's so nice out.." Shu said.

"Baka. Don't you pay attention? Tohma pulled some strings, the park is all ours till tomorrow morning.." Yuki explained, a hungry glint in his eyes... Shuichi giggled nervously.

"I love being here...I...We, are so lucky that I sneezed just as the wind blew..Otherwise my lyrics wouldn't have blown away and you never would have read them and.." Shuichi rambled on, while Yuki tuned him out.

"Brat, just shut up. Be glad it all happened...Now get over here..I want this spot to last forever..." Shuichi walked over to his lover, who standing exactly where he had been on that fateful day.

"Yuki what.." Shuichi started, then stopped, as Yuki kissed him, hard. "Oh Yuki..." He said, as the two fell to the pavement, wrapped in each other and their love...

Me: Yay!!! That was cute!

Yuki: Shut up will you? Shu and I are still busy..

K: Still? You two haven't left the house in a week!

Me: Ummm that's a bit much..

Tohma: Yes, really Eiri! I do need my singer back at some point...

Hasanuma: Only a week? Mitsou and I were busy for a month...

Mitsou: (blushing) Umm yea...

K: A whole month hey..Hmm Mikuni, can we beat that?

Mikuni: Let's find out shall we...(they leave)

Mika: You are all a bunch of over-sexed males!!! Get me out of here! And why am I the only girl here?

Me: Umm cuz you are? Gravi is all about the boy love sweetheart..

Mika: I noticed..

Me: Well thats it! i am now going to set here and watch all this sweet boy love go on!

Peace, love and Gay Pride!!!!!!!!! I love u guys! And thanks so much for reading this!!!!

GRAVITATION ROCKS!


End file.
